Pajama Sam: Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff!
Sam's Pajama Man comic book is lost in a strange world, where he meets a dirty sock who needs to get to his other sock, who is clean. He goes on a journey to find a way to clean the dirty sock and to find clothes (a shirt, shoes, and the socks) to get to Grubby Corners Mall, where his comic has found its way to. In this game, Pajama Sam's voice is provided by Elisha Ferguson.The game received terrible reviews (see the walktrough on YouTube on the comment section (videos by Mr. Three-Eight One)) due to the poorly-made cutscenes,the song being out of place,the lip-sync's animation and decent-made music. Plot Sam was watching the end of Pajama Man until he find a breaking news story. The news tells everyone that Pajama Man is coming live in person where the fans will meet Pajama Man at the mall to get autographs. Sam is really excited to meet him so he went into the laundry room and ask his mom if they can go to the mall. Sam's mom tells Sam to find something in his room. Sam thinks he should find his comic book so he can get Pajama Man to sign it. The comic book suddenly pulled into the big pile of junk and Sam must get it back. As Pajama Sam, he's ready to retrieve his comic book and lands into the land of junk. Sam sets off on a series of adventures in search of his lost comic book — looking for lost socks in Agitator Lake, rounding up dust bunnies at the Dust Bunny Corral, exploring the Spilled Soda Swamp and much more. Here, and everywhere else in the game, you can find blue cards (Pajama Man trading cards) scattered randomly throughout the game. There are many places to explore and the road splits up into three roads. The left one leads to a cereal bowl that can launch up to the top of the cliff. The middle one leads a soda river and the right one leads to Grubby Corners. Sam needs a shirt, shoes and socks so that the security guard at the mall can let Sam in. Now that Sam has shoes, socks, and a shirt, he can go to the mall. The security guard lets himthrough, and his clothing-related friends leave to explore. Sam will repeatedly enter and exit the diner until he is the 30th customer, in which case Sam get a free pass. Sam then reach a line, where kids are waiting to see Dr. Grime. Sam moves up through the line, and with the free pass, he get to do so. The kids mistake Sam as Dr. Grime so Sam dodges in a room where he finds his comic book. A delivery boy, who thinks Sam is Dr. Grime, comes from the diner and leaves a menu and Sam orders a hot cocoa. After Sam use the hot cocoa to warm up the sprinkler, the sprinkler went off making Sam and everyone else dirt-free and Sam found his comic. Everything in the mall is getting cleaned, the kids learn Sam isn't Dr. Grime, and instead, the crowd around him gets to see his comic book. Sam decides to keep his room picked up without losing anything since life wouldn’t be so rough if he put away his stuff. Sam forgot one thing: he needs to meet Pajama Man and signs his comic book before he leaves the mall and that's just what he did. Trivia *This is the only Pajama Sam game without a demo, possibly because this game was only released after Atari's takeover along with Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise. *This game got a lot of controversy because of Sam's voice actress, notably in a song in a Pajama Sam game and by the desyncronized lip-syncing. Category:2003 games Category:Pajama Sam series